Luna's Place
by Azzandra
Summary: About a bar/restaurant on Terror Mountain called Luna's Place. First 5 chapters tell about how it came to be, but I'll be adding more as soon as I get reviews.
1. In Neon Letters part one

A Neon Sign: "Luna's Place": Part One by Miss_Laddy  
  
Luna's Place is a bar/restaurant on Terror Mountain. It was owner by Luna (duh), a white Lupess. It seemed succsessful, but it didn't start like that at all. In fact, it was about an year ago...  
  
Fae, a faerie Lupess that always seemed to travel had born a new litter of pups. She had children all over Neopia, most grow-up, many maintained by humans, but she knew each one's name and cared for them equally. Sure, she wasn't a very good mother, she pestered them all, but she wasn't that bad so she would abandon her pups. In the deep forest, the five puppies whimpered of cold.  
  
Fae shoved them all in her very large bag that she wore around her neck. It was where she carried tons and tons of maps, but even with all that paper she always got lost.  
  
One of those pups was Luna, white as snow.  
  
The puppies were soon given to various humans, except for Luna. She didn't seem to fit in anywhere. So, Fae 'packed' her with the maps and decided she'd take the puppy along.  
  
Luna, however, grew up fast and in a week, just as they were visiting Terror Mountain, she was too big to stay in the bag.  
  
Fae sat on an ice bench, staring at Luna. The young Lupe was having fun in the snow.  
  
"Mommy, what's there?" Luna asked innocently, pointing to the Slushie Shop.  
  
"It's an Eyrie. A striped Eyrie." Fae replied, looking dreamily.  
  
"Coolies!" Luna bounced off.  
  
Fae hadn't noticed Luna's disappearance until she snapped out of her dreamy stare. Like I said, she was a mediocre mother. Panicking, she called after her child.  
  
"Luney, honey, Luna, where are you?" Fae jumpped into the air, calling after her Lupe puppy.  
  
After six exhausting hours, Fae decided to check the Slushie Shop, just in case somebody saw her there.  
  
There, at the counter, sat Luna, leaning on one paw and holding a slushie in the other.  
  
"Really? That happened?" Luna was in the middle of a conversation with the Eyrie.  
  
"Yea, and that's how I got my own business." the Eyrie replied slightly amused. "It's alot of hard work but it pays off eventually."  
  
"Wow, I wanna have my own business too!" Luna said exitedly.  
  
"Well then you've found your calling." Fae said, seating next to Luna.  
  
"I can stay here?!" Luna bounced on the counter.  
  
"Sure, but we'll have to find someone willing to take care of you." Fae rubbed her chin, deep in thought.  
  
The shopkeeper coughed.  
  
"I guess we already did!" Fae smiled widely and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Now take care of yourself. Don't stay outside too long, don't pester the nice lady, listen to her-- by the way, what's you name?" Fae asked the Eyrie.  
  
"Neka. My name is IcyNeka."  
  
Fae had to leave the next morning, but she promised to come back one day.  
  
The next weeks, Luna grew up. She found a job at the Ski Lodge (the last janitor mysteriously disappeared, but they found his cap on a dinner plate...strange...), and she decided to gather enough money for a bar.  
  
She even knew what she'd name it: Luna's Place. It'd b very successful, she thought.  
  
But, alas, there was nobody to tell her plans to. IcyNeka was almost always busy, and her coworked was slightly...off.  
  
He was an old Shoyru, full of wrinkled, leaning on a mop and talking to nobody in particular, telling everybody about how he participated in all the wars, how he changed species more than once, how that and how this.  
  
One day, as she was tiredly walking home from work, she decided to stop by the Scratchcard Kiosk. It'd help to raise her funds for the bar, after all.  
  
Just as she came in line, a low growl was heard from behind her. Turning around, she faced a massive fire Lupe.  
  
"Get out of my way!" he growled.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Luna narrowed her eyes. "I do believe this is MY place in line!" she retorted.  
  
"So you think being a native here makes you thougher than me? I challenge you to the Ice Arena!" the Lupe growled.  
  
Luna was dumbfounded. What did this Lupe, wich she'd never met before, want of her? The Lupe growled an hour and left.  
  
She checked her watch. She had a match with him in five minutes? Was he sick or somehing?  
  
She still met him at the arena, wondering about him.  
  
"So, you're here?" the fire Lupe growled (that's all he seemed to do).  
  
"Yup. Now is you don't mind, what IS your problem?" she retorted.  
  
"YOU!" he dashed towards her, even dough they were in a locker room and fights there weren't permitted.  
  
She yelped and jumpped aside.  
  
"By the way, I'm Luna." she said, trying to keep a calm tone.  
  
He didn't say anything, he just tried dashing towards her again. This time, he rammed into her. She collapsed to the ground.  
  
"HEY!" someone yelled.  
  
At the door was a Skeith with a mad glare on his face.  
  
"Troublemakers go outside!" he yelled and picked up Luna, dragging her away. Another Skeith threw the Lupe out.  
  
While they both thumbled in the snow, Luna supported her head on a paw, staring at her fiend.  
  
"Well, as long as we're both humiliated, my name's Luna." she extended a paw.  
  
"I'm Romano." he relunctantly shook Luna's paw.  
  
"Well, you'll need some warming up. Come with me."  
  
They both went towards the Slushie Shop, where IcyNeka awaited for Luna with a glass of warm milk.  
  
Romano was warmly welcomed. Even dough he was a bit anti-social and had the temperament of a tail-less Dogglefox.  
  
"So, what're you doing around these parts?" Luna asked, while sipping some milk.  
  
"My useless owner kept signing me in Beauty Contests, so I ran away." Romano growled.  
  
"Yeesh, I understand why you're like THIS now!"  
  
"Like this HOW?!" Romano jumpped.  
  
"Anti-everything, how else? You always growl, you aren't nice, but irritable, you're agressive--"  
  
"Alright, I get your point!" Romano rolled his eyes.  
  
"How would you like to help me with something?" Luna asked.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"My future bar, Luna's Place. You'd get payed 50% of the profit, you'd do half of the work, you'd--"  
  
"I'll settle for 20% and a roof over my head. A barman job you say?" Romano seemed interested.  
  
"Alright. Boy that was easy!"  
  
"Just one thing: have you enough money for this bar?"  
  
"Er...."  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	2. In Neon Letters part two

A Neon Sign: "Luna's Place": Part Two by Miss_Laddy  
  
Luna leaned tiredly over the counter of the Slushie Shop. IcyNeka, the Eyrie that owner the shop, was out buying ingredients for her newest slushie recipe.  
  
While reading the Neopian Times, she flipped to the Terror Mountain News page. In a corner was a small ad, "Cooking contest". At first, Luna didn't pay any attention to it, but when she found out the prize was 10000 NP plus a mystery item, she couldn't resist. She only needed 8000 NP more to open "Luna's Place" and the extra NP would help buy a home of her own or eventually built her little room attached to the main bar.  
  
The mystery item could be very valuable, so she could sell it and buy silverware, plates, pots and pans and so on for her bar.  
  
"Romano!" she called excitedly.  
  
"What?" the antisocial fire Lupe came from the kitchen. "Is this place going to be shut down by health inspectors?"  
  
Luna glared.  
  
"No, but look: a way to build the bar!"  
  
Romano's eyes swept over the writing.  
  
"You're not a master chef, you know!" Romano replied, wanting to return to the kitchen.  
  
"No, but I DO have an excellent recipe for Chocolate Snow Slushie, wich is sure to win!"  
  
Romano looked at Luna as if she were crazy.  
  
"You can't POSSIBLY think you'll win that thing!" he yelled.  
  
"Of course, piece of cake!" Luna said, then smirked. "Ge it? Cooking contest? Piece of cake?"  
  
"I get it, but you don't! There's gonna be some though competition there! You won't win with some slushie recipe!"  
  
Romano stormed out.  
  
"I will too!" Luna yelled once more.  
  
The competition was in two weeks, that gave Luna enough time to fix up the bugs in her slushie and add new aromas. It was a time-comsuming task, but she managed to finish "training".'  
  
She turned up one hour early at the giant hall the contest would take place. The bag with ingredients seemed heavier and heavier. She found her table, number 52. Unpacking the stuff, she could notice a snobby-looking striped Kau next to her. On her other side, a poor red Lupe that probably signed up for some extra NP.  
  
The judges announced the contest starting. Luna raced to mix the ingredients and believe me, using those things they give you at cooking contests isn't very hygenic.  
  
Somewhere between openning the jar of snow and blending the chocolate and vanilla flowers, her table shook.  
  
"What's going--" Luna's sentance was interrupted by the table collapsing.  
  
The blender stopped and a crack showed on it.  
  
"Oh no!" Luna picked up the liquid inside it and poured it into an empty bowl. Glaring around agressively, she could see the Kau and a glowing Korbat snickering one at the other.  
  
"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked, interrupting Luna's revenge plots.  
  
"What?" Luna asked, not taking her eyes off the two.  
  
"I can see you have some trouble, so I'd like you to take this--" Luna turned with her teeth showing at the bright red Lupe. She was holding out a blender. "I don't need it."  
  
Luna was shocked. Was she giving her the blender?  
  
"I don't need it, take it." she said smiling.  
  
When Luna didn't react, the Lupe put the blender on the floor and retreated at her own table.  
  
The white Lupess picked up the table and used the blender to finish her recipe.  
  
The contest was over and the judges were walking around the tables, judging.  
  
"So, who are you?" Luna asked.  
  
"I'm Sariel Coldfyre. Call me sari!" she cheerfully extended a paw.  
  
"I'm Luna McSilver. Nice to meet you." Luna whispered, just as the judges stopped at her table.  
  
The results came fast: that snobby Kau was in first place, Sari was in second and Luna was fourth. Luna had only got 2500 NP and a Christmas Dogglefox.  
  
"If only that Kau hadn't collapsed the table on my vanilla flower!" Luna thought angrily. She closed her eyes and tilt her head back. Openning her eyes again, she noticed something that made her somewhat proud.  
  
"That's it!" she dashed towards the security room.  
  
***  
  
And first prize goes t--" the judge, a fat Kacheek, was going to award the Kau, but he was interrupted by Luna's pants and yells.  
  
"I have *pant* proof that *pantpant* she's a cheater!" everybody gasped at Luna's words. "She hired someone to sabotage everybody's recipes!"  
  
The judge glared fiercely at the white Lupe.  
  
"This better be good!" he growled.  
  
"It is!" Luna said with a serious look on her face.  
  
After five extremely long minutes in the next room, Luna and the judge came out with different expressions on their faces. Luna seemed cheerful while the judge angry.  
  
And where do you put that the Kau (or the Korbat) stole ingredients from every single table, so the recipes would fail!  
  
"First prize goes to miss McSilver, who so kindly made a sample of her slushie for me, using all necessary ingredients. She gets ten thousand Neopoints, a scatchcard plus the 2500 NP and the Dogglefox she had previously won because of unmasking that crook!" he pointed a shaky hand at the snobby Kau.  
  
"And Sari gets second place!" Luna yelled excited.  
  
Later...  
  
Sari, Luna and the little Christmas Dogglefox sat at the Slushie Shop, celebrating.  
  
"Now I'll be able to open "Luna's Place"!" she yelled, raising in the air a slushie.  
  
"To Luna's!" Sari yelled, smiling broadely.  
  
"By the way, Sari..." Luna glared towards Sariel. "How would you feel about a job? As a waitress, nothing special, but at least you'll have money to feed yourself!"  
  
Sari was silent.  
  
"I'm not the only one I've got to feed." she finally said. "Our owner bailed out on me and my siblings a very long time ago...Lily and I are the only ones old enough to work. Bo and Moni are roughly month-olds."  
  
Luna's smile disappeared.  
  
"Then you'll feed yourself AND you siblings." she muttered.  
  
"By the way, when will the bar open?" Romano asked.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. In Neon Letters part three

A Neon Sign: "Luna's Place": Part Three by Miss_Laddy  
  
The location for the bar wasn't too good, but Luna wasn't one of the picky types. Next, they needed to arrange the building.  
  
"Let's see...we need to choose paint colour, table sheet colour, and floor material. This wooden floor will never do!" Luna complained from behind the improvised table.  
  
Sariel Coldfyre, a hyperactive red Lupe, a little on the short attention span side, and Romano, an irritable fire Lupe, were bored out of their minds listening to Luna.  
  
"L., can't we worry about this later?" Sari asked.  
  
"We already know what colours, let's go buy already!" Romano added.  
  
"Umm...fine." Luna nervously said and twitched slightly.  
  
The white Lupe hadn't expected her bar to be in the works so fast. The cooking competition prize was more than enough to open the bar and the little Christmas Dogglefox was too cute to sell anyway. So Luna took it as her own and named it H-Dae, or Dae. She said that unusual names were more interesting.  
  
Dae was mischievous, and got in the way, but at least he was cute.  
  
The paints and sheets were easily bought. They were put on the improvised table, while the three Lupes got brushes. It wasn't much, the walls were supposed to be white.  
  
"Okay, umm...you paint that wall, Sar, Romano can take that big one. I'll start here." Luna, still twitching out of excitement, dipped the brush in paint and started working on the blackened walls.  
  
They all started painting their own wall. Dae, being there also, was bored. Three Lupes in the room and none having fun?  
  
He muttered something while coming next to his owner. Luna was so concentrated on painting the wall, she didn't notice him. While dipping the paintbrush, Dae started sniffing the paint, considering it edible. Just then, the brush was raised and on the Doglefox's face appeared a wet, white stripe.  
  
He sneezed, having an allergic reaction. While scratching his nose, he went towards Romano. The Lupe, being so irritable, was painting agressively, throwing drops of paint all around.  
  
Dae whimpered, trying to catch his attention.  
  
"What?!" Romano yelled in Dae's direction.  
  
Dae turned around in the blink of an eye, pretending he never even breathed. Romano returned to the wall, still muttering.  
  
Dae dipped his paw in the paint and tried licking it. Feeling the horrible taste on his tongue made him gag. Instead of standing around there, he went towards Sari.  
  
Sari was softly brushing the wall, visibly bored.  
  
"Arf." Dae tilt his head on a side.  
  
"Oh, hello, Dae..." Sari yawned, half covering her mouth with a paw. She looked down at the little Doglefox. "Wanna play? Sorry, I've got work to do..."  
  
Dae just stood there, with an innocent expression on his face, pleading for fun.  
  
"Oh, alright!" she kneeled next to him.  
  
Cooing and scratching him, she lost track of time. While Luna and Romano were half-way done, Sari hardly painted a few spots.  
  
"Okay, enough." she got up and started catching up.  
  
Dae was once again bored. He returned to his owner and whimpered.  
  
"What is it, dear--" Luna froze the second she saw her pet. "OH NO!" she yelled, throwing the paintbrush aside. "Are you alright?!" she frantically asked.  
  
Dae had no idea what Luna was meaning.  
  
"HE ATE PAINT!" Luna yelled while grabbing the Doglefox.  
  
Sari jumpped after Luna and Romano just continued painting, uninterested. He couldn't care less about the petpet.  
  
They were on top of Terror Mountain, so the local Petpet hospital was close. They barged in, Luna clutching Dae, Sari trying to explain he didn't eat paint, he was fine.  
  
The Poogle nurse at the reception looked at them, trying to figure out if they were crazy or just insane.  
  
"May I--" the Doglefox was shoved in the yellow Poogle's face. "--help you?"  
  
"He ate paint! He's gonna die!" Luna yelled desperately.  
  
Another Poogle nurse, that was close by, grabbed the Doglefox.  
  
"I'll take him in the emergency room!" she yelled and ran through some doors. The two Lupes followed, concerned.  
  
In the room, a doctor was trying to examine Dae. But he kept squirming, distracted by other pets there. When the doctor, a Cybunny, finally pinned Dae down, something horrible happened: a pink Kadoatie was brought in. Sure, pink Kadoaties are nice, but it's a known fact that Doglefoxes love to chase Kadoaties and, well, Dae was much of a stereotype.  
  
He escaped the doctor's paws and dashed towards the nurse holding the feline. It got scared and jumpped away, running crazily around the room.  
  
"Dae! Stop it this instance!" Luna demanded, stomping her foot.  
  
The Kadoatie was just running through that area and jumpped on Luna's head. When Dae got close, she jumpped off, scared. The Doglefox, not knowig any better, jumpped on Luna's head too, then after his newly found nemesis.  
  
Nurses and doctors alike tried catching one of the two or both, scared that they might get hurt.  
  
While chaos took over the whole room, the two Petpets exited it. They were just about to dash past the reception when the Kadoatie got a foot on her tail and the Doglefox got picked up by his.  
  
The fire Lupe snorted while Luna and Sari ran out.  
  
"BAD!" Luna yelled and snatched Dae from Romano's hand. "Thanks to Romano, you won't be going anywhere!"  
  
"Who's this?" Romano picked the pink Kadoatie up. "Pink? What sicko painted her pink?!"  
  
"Actually," the receptionist cut in "we don't know. She's been found with no owner close by. But if you're willing to adopt her and change her colour..."  
  
Romano growled.  
  
"Me? Adopt this pest?" he threw the Kadoatie over his shoulder, onto the receptionist's face, but without noticing.  
  
"Let's go, we have alot to do!" Luna rushed the other two Lupes, while nurses tried to pry the scared Kadoatie off their colleague's head. Luna, Sari and Romano exited the hospital without noticing the panicked nurses.  
  
"Dae is defenitely okay." Sari commented. "He always chases Kadoaties when he's in a good enough mood."  
  
Luna just nodded, clutching the Christmas Doglefox tight.  
  
"Now that that's over, the bar is finished and there's some spare paint. Next would be tables, right?" Romano said.  
  
"You finished painting the walls? Great! We'll head right now towards Neopia Center to buy furniture!" Luna rushed her pace.  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't get out of this mess while we still can?" Sari asked Romano.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that'd be cowardly." he replied. Taking another look at Luna, he added "Then again, it would be smart..."  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	4. In Neon Letters part four

A Neon Sign: "Luna's Place": Part Four by Miss_Laddy  
  
Luna had taken the first ride to Neopia Center and in the meanwhile dragged Sari and Romano along. Dae, her Christmas Doglefox, seemed less than happy with the new climate.  
  
Luna ran so fast into the furniture shop, she rammed and made collapse the shopkeeper.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" the temperamentle yellow Eyrie squawked.  
  
"Well, SOR-RY!" Luna moodily retorted.  
  
She got up and noticed the shop was empty. Groaning, she decided to wait. The Eyrie soon dragged from the back room several tables. Like mad, Luna started haggling.  
  
By the end of the day, they had 25 tables, wich was more than enough. They also had 100 chairs, wich was even MORE more than enough.  
  
"Now, where should I send these to?" the Eyrie asked, scribling down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Terror Mountain. Send them two houses down the road of Mika and Carassa's igloo. On the name Luna McSilver."  
  
Happy with their newly bought furniture (and with the counter they managed to take from a broken down and abandoned bar), they went to buy plates and silerware. No problem there.  
  
Next was going back at the bar and arranging it so it would really look like one. THAT went a tad wrong.  
  
"Okay, Romano, move it a little to the left. No, not that much! Move it back. Just two inches, not that much!" Luna was, as you might have guessed, arranging the bar.  
  
Romano was very frustrated, because his employer was indecisive. He gave up and collapsed on a nearby chair.  
  
"What are you doing? I need it moved just a little in front!" Luna said.  
  
As if a cue, the table moved two inches ahead.  
  
"Tell me that was you!" Luna said, with her face whiter than usual.  
  
"That was me doing what?" Romano asked, not having seen the event.  
  
Just then, the chair the fire Lupe was sitting on moved closer to the table.  
  
"Don't say it!" Romano said with wide eyes.  
  
"WE HAVE GHOSTS!" Luna shrieked and jumpped on top of Romano's head.  
  
Dae started running with panic all around the place. Sari was just taking a giant stack of plates to the back room, wich was suppose to be a kitchen.  
  
"What are you guys talking aboouu--" Dae had ran around her legs, making her fall. The stack of plates, howver, instead of falling, floated in thin air.  
  
"GHOOOOOSTS!" Sari yelled ran into the kitchen, locking the door.  
  
She leaned on the door, taking her breath. The back of the room was dark, but Sari could see two eyes staring...at her!  
  
"AIIIIIEEEEEEE!" she jumpped to her feet, trying to unlock the door.  
  
"Please don't go." the two yellow eyes plead.  
  
"Huh?" Sari, shaking life a leaf, turned around and saw a Lupe...a ghostly white Lupe...A Ghost Lupe.  
  
"I only tried to help." he spoke.  
  
"T-tried to h-h-help?" Sari tried calming herself down.  
  
"Well, ya, this little Kadoatie" he pointed towards a pink Kadoatie on the shelves "said she wanted an owner, so when I took her here and saw the way all of you were trying so hard to make this place work, I wanted to help. Can I?"  
  
Sari slidded slowly on the floor.  
  
"I guess so. But, mind doing me a favor?"  
  
The Ghost Lupe nodded.  
  
Outside the improvised kitchen, Luna and Romano were calming themselves down.  
  
"Do you think it's over?" Luna asked with shaky voice.  
  
Just as Romano was about to reply, an ear-piercing scream was heard from the room Sari had ran into. Soon, noise of all sorts added.  
  
The two dashed towards the door, trying to open the door.  
  
"It's locked!" Romano dispaired.  
  
"HEEEEELLLLPP!" could be heard from the other side of the door.  
  
Where, might I add, Sari was snickering low and yelling after help.  
  
"Okay, now!" Sari whispered to the Lupe.  
  
The Ghost Lupe hovered a few inches off the ground towards the door and went through it.  
  
Screams of terror flooded the bar. Sari released the Kadoatie in the main bar, as planned. What they planned, you ask?  
  
Simple. Romano refused to take the Kadoatie, so the Ghost Lupe will pretend to be angry because of this and FORCE him to take the Petpet.  
  
"B-but she's...PINK!" Romano retorted.  
  
"You can always change her colour!" the Ghost Lupe approached his face uncomfortably close to Romano's, and their glares fought for a second, until Romano lost.  
  
"Fine" the fire Lupe shrugged. "But I don't like pink!"  
  
The Ghost Lupe's face changed.  
  
"Then you swear on your honour to take this Petpet as your own?"  
  
"What am I getting, married, or a feline?" Romano growled. "Fine, I swear."  
  
"HEY SARI!" the Ghost Lupe yelled, panting happily. "He took the hook, line and sinker!"  
  
"Wha--" Romano backed away the minute Sari and the ghost errupted in laughter.  
  
"We did it! We made him adopt her!"  
  
Romano was about to ram into the Ghost Lupe, but reminded himself that being intactible was a defenite advantage in a fight.  
  
"Well then get this thing out of my sight!" Romano growled. "Before I have to resort to violence!"  
  
"Sorry, but you DID swear on your honour you'd take care of her." Sari said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh...so I did..." he growled low. "Fine, I'll take care of her, but I won't like it!"  
  
"She needs a name, now!" Luna clapped happily. Romano glared. "Well she does!" she defended herself.  
  
Romano glared at her.  
  
"Then I'll name her Deception."  
  
"Gee, ain't ya a fun guy..." the Ghost Lupe commented.  
  
"Well, thanks for the help Nervim," Sari said towards the Ghost Lupe "I guess we're all done here."  
  
"Yea, guess so. G'bye!" the Lupe disappeared in thin air.  
  
"He was nice!" Luna smiled. "But we still have one problem."  
  
"What?" Romano said, disgusted at the Kadoatie.  
  
"We need to prepare the openning night." Luna flipped through some keys. "And I have the perfect idea for it."  
  
She disappeared for a second in a back room and returned with some sketches.  
  
"Er, Luna, what's that?" Sari asked, pointing towards the papers.  
  
The white Lupe smirked.  
  
"Get building. It's a stage!"  
  
She dropped the sketches on the floor.  
  
"Wood's in the basement. Careful, dough, the door opens very easily. Just nudge it. I have work to do." Luna tied a skarf around her neck.  
  
"Work? Gee, what a coincidence, we have that kind too!" Sari said sarcastically.  
  
"Now, now. Dae's cowering behind the bar, so make sure he doesn't see Deception any time soon."  
  
Luna exited the building.  
  
"Now where did SHE go?" Sari mumbled.  
  
"Well, we might as well get to work." Romano said. Deception had unrapped the papers.  
  
"It's gonna be a LOOOOONG night."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. In Neon Letters part five

A Neon Sign: "Luna's Place": Part Five by Miss_Laddy  
  
The next day, Romano's Kadoatie had shinny blue fur. It was the only colour he liked. Deception's name changed to Babe overnight and Sari was starting to think he liked her.  
  
"Well, we finished that." Romano said satisfied, looking at the newly assembled stage.  
  
"Yea, thank goodness..." Sari said, collapsing on a tall chair.  
  
They both hadn't had much sleep that night. And considering how early it was...  
  
"Where's Luna, by the way?" Romano asked, pouring himself some coffee.  
  
As if a cue, Luna entered the bar, dragging her feet. She seemed exhausted and finally got to a chair.  
  
"Where were you all night?" Romano and Sari asked at the same time, glaring at each other soon after.  
  
"I was looking for someone to perform...Everybody's booked, for some reason. Or too expensive, take your pick." she replied, while sipping out of a coffe mug that was placed on the table soon after she sat.  
  
"Well how come?" Sari tilt her head. "We don't necessarily need someone to performe. But, if it's really that big of a deal..."  
  
Luna was in a bad mood and signaled the red Lupe to shut up. Giving up, Sari inched towards the phone.  
  
Later...  
  
Luna was sitting at the counter (she had to get used to it) reading the Neopian Times while Romano had set up the shelves and was putting all the drinks on it.  
  
Sari was sweeping, bored out of her mind.  
  
The silence was broken by a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Sari dashed at the door and openned it.  
  
A purple Eyrie came in.  
  
"Glad you could come!" Sari smirked.  
  
"Glad I came, then. Oh, those must be Luna and Romano!" she said, looknig over the red Lupe's shoulder.  
  
"Yea, it's them. Luna, Romano, meet Lillith, she'll be singging tonight."  
  
Luna stood silent while Romano growled low.  
  
"Trust me!" she pushed Lillith on the stage. "Just sing!"  
  
After an half an hour, Luna had entertainment and Sari had a raise (not that she got payed yet).  
  
That night...  
  
At about 8 PM, the first people came (even dough they advertised the openning at 10).  
  
Luna openned the door, looking down at the blue Poogle.  
  
"Is this Luna's Place?" the Poogle asked, showing her a paper clipping.  
  
"Yup. Come right in!"  
  
Soon, all kinds of pets and owners came, filling the bar up. It seemed the whole Terror Mountain was there, including the turists.  
  
The three Lupes were busy cooking and serving drinks. The biggest problem was, however, Sari. Yes, Sariel Coldfyre. She was very energic, but unfortunately, didn't have a very good memory and got distracted easily. In other words, she sucked as a waitress. Of course, Luna would fill the blank and Romano would tend to the counter. Romano's only problem was all the people telling him about their trouble.  
  
In one corner of the bar, five Kougras, each different colours, including a fire one, were smoking (despite the big sign saying NO SMOKING) and playing cards (NO GAMBLING). They seemed pretty suspecious, but Luna decided not to mess with them. Then there was a white Moehog that always stuffed himself with food (he ate the most in the whole place). Romano had learnt his name, Manny. In another corner, four Bruces with chainsaws and their owner (they were all lumberjacks, apparently).  
  
While Luna, Romano and perhaps even Sari were trying hard to learn about everybody and get the orders done, a red Gelert, a blue Techo, a white Kougra and a Christmas Kau with their owner were laughing loudly.  
  
"Anyway," the owner continued the conversation they were having "I still think that's stupid, Kaun, I mean--" his words were cut short by a piece of pie splattered on his face. "Oh, yeah?!"  
  
The owner retorted with another pie, but as the Kau ducked, it hit a blue Poogle wich stumbled and eventually fell in the basement, with giant crashes.  
  
"Hey!" the Poogle's owner spat. "Nobody hits Poogy!" she hurled a rotten apple at the pie-thrower.  
  
Soon, as a few tables were chaotic, someone boomed "food fight!" and the whole place roared and food swiftly gladed through the air.  
  
Luna, Romano and Sari retreated under the bar, worried that they might get involved in this.  
  
After a looooong half an hour, the foodfight finally stopped. By then, all Luna could do was line them up at the door and they all would have had to pay 1000 NP for the damage. That was good, because the only damage was food, and the consumation was only worth about 500-700 NP per costumer.  
  
After the whole fiasco was over, the three Lupes, helped by Lillith, were cleaning up. Romano was at the counter, with a dustcloth, doing a pretty good job, too. Sari was picking up the tables and chairs, while Luna and Lillith were mopping.  
  
"Sorry that you didn't get a chance to sing, hon." Luna told Lillith.  
  
"T's okay. I most often get turned down, so at least I know someone likes me." the Eyrie smiled slightly.  
  
"Tell ya what, come here every saturday and friday night, and that stage is all yours!"  
  
Lillith was speachless.  
  
"With payment?"  
  
"5000 NP per week. How's that?"  
  
They shook paws and continued cleaning up the joint. Loud knocks could be heard from the basement door. Luna openned it and out stumbled a blue Poogle with pie all over it.  
  
"Thank goodness you openned that thing!" the Poogle breathed hard. "I would have suffocated.  
  
"Er, the door wasn't locked..." Luna said, tilting her head curiously.  
  
"Oh..." the Poogle had a blank look on his face. "Best catch up with my owner, then."  
  
He hurried on home.  
  
Luna looked towards Lillith with a questionable expression. Lillith shrugged and raised her shoulders.  
  
"Weirdos..."  
  
The bussiness had begun.  
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: Luna and Romano are fictional, but Sarielcoldfyre is real. The reason for writing this is fairly simple: it explains where some of the action in my other stories takes place. I enjoy getting Neomail, as long as it isn't written horribly and has too much chatspeak. Ta-ta and see you later. 


End file.
